Hot shot and his little brother
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Hot shot was a young four year old and he had a mother and father who loved him very much. He had a new baby brother. His name was Side swipe and Hot shot just adored him.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Hot shot was a young four year old and he had a mother and father who loved him very much. He had a new baby brother. His name was Side swipe and Hot shot just adored him.

When his home was attacked Hot shot managed to hide with Side swipe but his parents were killed.

Hot shot pack what he could into the diaper bag. But most of the stuff he packed was for his brother.

He found sanctuary in an alley. He used an old box as Side swipe's make shift cradle. Side swipe would often fuss. "There, there it's okay big brother's here." Hot shot said in a gentle voice.

Hot shot would feed Side swipe. But the energon was running out. He could make formula for Side swipe or feed himself. Hot shot didn't know what to do.

Side swipe was crying Hot shot was trying soothe him. "There, there it's okay." Hot shot said.

An Autobot soldier heard the cries and went to investigate. He saw Hot shot holding Side swipe. Hot shot tried to get up and make a run for it. The soldier got closure. "Get away from con!" Hot shot said.

"I'm not a Decepticon see." the soldier said pointing at his shoulder.

Hot shot saw the Autobot symbol and felt relieved.

"Can you tell me your name?" the soldier asked.

"I'm Hot shot and this is my baby brother Side swipe." Hot shot said. Hot shot explained what happened to him.

The soldier took Hot shot to the base where he lived with his platoon.

The soldiers began to care for the children. Hot shot helped out a great deal with Side swipe. The soldier's often found Hot shot sleeping next to Side swipe's cradle and holding his little hand.

"Poor kids." the soldiers would say.

The cons attacked the base. Hot shot went back to find his brother but the soldiers held him back telling him they get him. But the soldiers couldn't go any farther. Hot shot started crying.

"You didn't care about him or me! You left my baby brother to die!" Hot shot said and ran into someone.

The bot he ran into was Optimus prime. Hot shot sobbed and held onto Optimus.

"Optimus prime sir we didn't want him to disturb you." the soldier said.

Optimus just nodded and picked up the child. "Right now this little one needs some comfort." Optimus said.

Optimus sat down in his office with the sobbing Hot shot in his lap. "Shush little one." Optimus said rubbing his back.

"They let him die." Hot shot said.

"Those soldiers let who die?" Optimus said.

"My baby brother!" Hot shot said crying even louder.

"That baby brother was all the family you had left wasn't he?" Optimus asked.

Hot shot nodded his head and continued to bawl his optics out.

Optimus held him close. "Shush it's okay, it's going to be okay." Optimus whispered to him.

Red alert heard the commotion and came in. "What's going on sir?" Red alert asked.

"This little one just lost his parents a few weeks ago and now lost baby brother brother today. I can tell he loved that baby brother of his dearly." Optimus said. "I'm trying my best to comfort him." he said.

"I'll get him something warm to drink." Red alert said.

"Good idea." Optimus said.

A solider came in. "Yes?" Optimus asked.

"One of the soldiers from the other unit wanted me to give this to the kid." the soldier said.

Hot shot looked at the soldier his optics were so full of tears he could see clearly and were coming down his face like twin waterfalls.

The soldier pulled out a holo picture. He showed it to Hot shot.

"Side swipe, my baby brother." Hot shot said taking the photo. He held the photo close to his spark and leaned against Optimus' chest and continued to sob.

The soldier left.

 _The poor little fella is now all alone in the universe._ Optimus thought. He continued to rub Hot shot's back.

Red alert came with a steaming cup. "Here is some hot energon cocoa." Red alert said. He knelt down in front of Hot shot. "Here, drink this it will help you feel better." he said.

Hot shot took the cup from the medic's grasp and sipped it. "What's your name?" Optimus asked.

"Hot shot." Hot shot said.

"Don't worry Hot shot, everything's going to be okay," Optimus said.

Optimus took Hot shot to where he lived. He decided to take Hot shot in as his adopted son to give Hot shot a family.

Optimus tucked Hot shot in. The poor kid had really hard day. He saw Hot shot sleeping with picture frame that held the picture of his baby brother. The child was obviously mourning the death of his brother who barely begun to live.

Optimus took Hot shot in as a foster child. He tucked Hot shot in.

The next morning Optimus made a nice breakfast and sat Hot shot at the table. He placed a plate of food in front of Hot shot. Hot shot played with his food for a couple of minutes the pushed his plate away.

"Are even just a little bit hungry?" Optimus asked.

Hot shot shook his had no.

"No? Maybe you'll like something later." Optimus said.

For the next two days Hot shot refused to eat. Optimus was worried so called up Red alert.

Red alert took a look at Hot shot and see he was fine. But emotionally he was not. The poor child was consumed with grief. So Red alert and Hot shot had a chat. Red alert came up to Optimus.

"Well?" Optimus said.

"Nothing is wrong with him. He is full of grief. He'll eat once he gets hungry enough. When he starts looking for something to eat give him something. But for now leave him alone or talk to him." Red alert said.

Optimus talked to Hot shot. Hot shot started to feel a little better.

That night after bedtime Optimus heard some noise in the kitchen. He went into the kitchen and saw Hot shot trying to get into the fridge. "I guess hungry now." Optimus said.

"Yes I am." Hot shot admitted.

Optimus gave him some ener-milk and tech-cookies. He watched Hot shot eat. After Hot shot finished off his ener-milk he went over to Optimus. He climbed in to his lap and rest his head on the leader's chest.

Meanwhile a sparkling's cries rang out. It was Side swipe, he miraculously survived. Another soldier from a different unit took him to an orphanage. His cries went on throughout the night until he exhausted himself. Crying for his brother who was no where near there.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Side swipe tended to do an awful lot of crying. Many of the orphanage workers tried to soothe him. One of them often spent restless nights trying to soothe Side swipe back to sleep.

Side swipe was not the happiest sparkling. He was truly an unhappy sparkling. They couldn't figure out what he was crying about.

To Side swipe these workers were all strangers. All Side swipe wanted was his brother.

After a few months Side swipes long nights of almost never ending crying disappear. Now he seemed like most of the sparklings. But Side wipe would start crying everytime a potential adopter got close.

Then the adults would choose a sparkling or child who was being warm and welcoming.

"Maybe next time you'll have family little one." one of the workers said tucking Side swipe in.

Side swipe was always seen clinging onto the baby blanket that he was swaddled in when he was brought to the orphanage. It was the one that his parents made for him. It had his name on it.

As Side swipe grew he was still rejected by every couple that came in to adopt.

"Maybe next time Side swipe." a worker said.

"But I don't want a next time, I want a family." Side swipe said.

By the time he was a teenager the orphanage was destroyed. So Side swipe's only possession was his baby blanket.

Side swipe found himself wandering around the war torn planet. He began to hang out with a bad crowd and he got into all kinds of trouble.

Then one day an Autobot named Blurr saved him. It made Side swipe think there may be bots that actually cared about others. Side swipe managed to track Blurr down to earth to become his friend.

"I got no time for you kid." Blurr said.

Side swipe was crushed when Blurr told him to buzz off.

"You got orders from Optimus prime." Hot shot told him.

"From the commander?" Side swipe asked.

"From this day forward you will be serving under Hot shot." Hot shot said. Hot shot was a bit unsure of training Side swipe his name reminded him of the baby brother he lost.

He remember a few months before was the day of when it happened. He moped around the base the whole day making the kids worry.

He also knew his brother's birthday was coming up. He was going to to the normal celebration. Looking at the picture of his baby brother and placing one of his brothers toys at the picture.

"Okay but whose Hot shot?" Side swipe said.

"I am! I'm Hot shot you idiot!" Hot shot shouted.

After Hot shot rescued Side swipe from certain death. Side swipe took up to calling Hot shot Bro.

Today he saw Hot shot drop something. It was a picture of a sparkling. Hot shot snatched it away. "Don't touch this! Don't you ever touch this!" Hot shot snapped and then he saw he upset Side swipe.

"I'm sorry Side swipe this picture means a lot to me." Hot shot said.

"Why is picture of a sparkling so important to you?" Side swipe asked.

Hot shot explained about his baby brother.

"I'm sorry," Side swipe said. "You want to here my story?" Side swipe asked.

"Sure," Hot shot said.

Side swipe told Hot shot his story.

"Sounds like you had a pretty rough childhood." Hot shot said.

"I did." Side swipe said. Side swipe pulled something out. It was a baby blanket. "This is what is most important to me." he said.

Hot shot took a look at the baby blanket it looked so familiar. "This is my brother's blanket. It even has his name on it, how did you get this?" Hot shot asked.

"I was found swaddled in it as an orphaned sparkling. It's been my most prized possession ever since." Side swipe said.

Hot shot had thought and so Side swipe. "Could this mean we really are brothers?" they said at the same time.

"I could look at you CNA if you want me too." Red alert said who was listening.

"Sure." Hot shot and Side swipe said.

Red alert ran the test and saw those two were brothers. "You two are brothers." Red alert said.

Hot shot threw his arms around Side swipe and hugged him close. "I thought you died all those years ago. It's like your back from the dead." Hot shot said.

"I thought I would be Side swipe the orphan who no one wanted for my whole life. Now I have my brother." Side swipe said.

They were so happy to have found each other. Red alert watched as the two of the embraced and he saw tears running down their faces.

The other Autobots found out and congratulate them.

Hot shot was going to plan a birthday party for his brother. He knew when Side swipe's birthday was even though Side swipe didn't. He thought he deserved after having such a rough childhood.

To be continued.


End file.
